Retour du Kansas
by celyana
Summary: Petite scène manquante de l'épisode 10x15 où Vala parle de son séjour au Kansas chez les parents de Cam.  One-shot principalement centré sur l'amitié entre les membres de SG-1 mais aussi un peu de Daniel/Vala .


_**Spoiler**__ : Aucun normalement sauf si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 15 de la saison 10. _

_**Disclaimer **__: Rien n'est à moi. _

_**Remarque 1**_ : _Cette fic se situe après l'épisode 10x15 de Stargate SG-1. Pour résumer, il s'agit de l'épisode où Vala se rend avec Cameron à sa réunion d'anciens élèves._

_Darrell est un ami de lycée de Cameron et Ventrell est le chasseur de prime qui est à la poursuite de SG-1 et qui gâche la réunion d'anciens élèves. _

_Le titre de cet épisode est « Bounty » en version originale ou « Morts ou vifs » en version française._

_Cette fic est surtout centrée sur l'interaction entre les différents membres de SG-1 (sauf Sam désolée mais je n'aurais pas eu grand chose à lui faire dire vu que ce texte n'est pas très long) mais il y a quand même un peu de Daniel/Vala (un couple que j'aime beaucoup ^^)._

_**Remarque 2** : Désolée pour le titre qui n'est vraiment pas super, ni original mais je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour en trouver … Si jamais quelqu'un a une suggestion, je suis preneuse ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Retour du Kansas **

Vala, Cameron, Daniel et Teal'c étaient tous les quatre assis autour d'une table au mess. Vala monopolisait pratiquement à elle seule la conversation tandis que Cameron peinait pour parvenir à placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Pendant ce temps là, Teal'c les écoutaient d'un air amusé. Daniel, quant à lui, lisait un livre tout en se contentant de hocher la tête lorsque le ton de Vala se faisait interrogateur ou de soupirer en lui lançant un regard ennuyé lorsqu'elle lui faisait des avances d'une subtilité des plus douteuses.

« … et là, je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour l'aider mais uniquement si la moitié du butin me revenait, bon c'était aussi parce qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, un peu comme vous Daniel. Mais il a refusé donc bien évidemment j'ai du lui voler son vaisseau pour aller en chercher un autre parce que ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ... » marmonna Mitchell

« Oh Cameron, arrêtez de dire ça, les gens vont finir par croire que j'ai une mauvaise réputation et qu'en fait vous ne m'aimez pas! »

« Votre réputation vous vous la faites toute seule Vala. Vous racontez à qui veut l'entendre que vous volez des vaisseaux, des objets précieux … Après vous vous étonnez que les gens se méfient de vous. »

« Oh je vous en prie! Ce n'est pas vrai! La preuve quand je suis allée dans votre village, vos parents m'ont trouvé charmante! »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et dirigea son regard vers le colonel Mitchell tandis que Daniel interrompit sa lecture pour s'adresser à Vala :

« Tiens c'est vrai ça, vous ne nous avez jamais raconté comment ça c'était passé au Kansas. Ça a du être amusant non? » ironisa-t-il à l'attention de Mitchell.

Cameron lui jeta un regard noir tout en tentant de détourner la conversation, après tout Dieu seul sait ce que Vala pourrait bien encore inventer à propos de leur séjour au Kansas.

« Ne faites pas l'innocent Jackson, vous étiez là avec Teal'c et Sam et vous avez bien vu que Ventrell a gâché ma réunion d'anciens élèves, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

Vala, qui était assise à coté de Cam, lui donna un coup d'épaule et lui dit en souriant :

« Petit cachotier va! » puis se tournant vers ses deux autres amis, elle ajouta :

« Je vais vous raconter moi! »

Cameron se prit la tête entre les mains tout en soupirant bruyamment tandis que Teal'c et Daniel tournèrent un regard intéressé vers la jeune extra-terrestre.

« Il est vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une de vos premières sorties sur la Tau'ri Vala Mal Doran, vous avez donc pu découvrir la culture terrienne » affirma Teal'c

« Allez-y Vala, je meurs d'impatience d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas! » renchérit Daniel.

Vala prit un air conspirateur qui n'était pas des plus rassurant pour le pauvre colonel Mitchell.

« Eh bien... figurez vous que Cameron s'est trouvé une petite amie! »

« Vraiment? » lança Daniel sur un ton moqueur. « Ça m'étonne, j'aurais plutôt pensé que vous vous seriez faite passer pour sa petite amie! »

« Ah oui, je l'ai fait au début! Mais finalement j'ai dit la vérité à ses parents! Et puis Daniel vous savez bien qu'il n'y a que vous qui m'intéresse vraiment » rajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à l'archéologue qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« QUOI? Vous avez dit quoi à mes parents? »

« C'est bon, déstressez Mitchell, je leur ai dit la vérité après! »

« Oui mais ... »

« Donc je disais que le petit Cameron avait usé de son charme pour que son premier amour Amy quelque chose lui tombe direct dans les bras à leur réunion! Évidemment moi, il m'a complétement laissé tomber ... »

« Oh je vous en prie, vous étiez en train de planifier ma mort pour toucher l'assurance vie! »

« … mais heureusement que Darrell était là! Un garçon charmant pour tout vous dire et en plus il en pinçait pour moi, mais bon qui pourrait le blâmer ... »

La réaction des trois autres ne se fit pas attendre. Daniel leva les yeux au ciel, Mitchell hocha la tête d'un air désespéré et Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

Vala, un peu vexée par leur réaction peu flatteuse pour elle, continua son récit :

« Oui … enfin, j'ai préféré ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs donc je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà prise et ... »

« Pour l'amour du ciel Vala, combien de fois est-ce que je devrais vous répétez que vous et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble et que ce dîner la dernière fois ce n'était PAS un rendez vous! » l'interrompit Daniel sur un ton excédé.

Vala se contenta de le regarder, un petit air supérieur affiché sur son visage :

« Je parlais de Tomin, Daniel. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, lui et moi on est toujours mariés. »

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre coéquipiers.

Daniel, mal à l'aise et gêné d'avoir réagi aussi vivement, porta son regard autour de lui comme s'il cherchait le moyen de s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

« Là on peut dire qu'elle vous a eu Jackson! » ricana Mitchell, soulagé de ne plus être le centre d'attention.

« En effet! »

Daniel se leva précipitamment et prétexta une urgence pour fuir ses trois collègues qui visiblement venaient de se liguer contre lui. Il n'avait pas été aussi embarrassé depuis bien longtemps songea-t-il et tout ça c'était la faute de Vala. Si elle ne passait pas son temps à lui faire des avances gênantes il n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi et il ne serait donc pas passé pour un sombre crétin devant les deux autres. Au moins Sam n'avait pas assisté à son humiliation publique mais connaissant le reste de son équipe cela ne saurait tarder.

« Bon, je … j'y vais! Un parchemin à traduire … c'est urgent donc faut que j'y aille. A plus tard! »

Sur ces mots, il s'empressa de filer en direction de son bureau.

Vala le regarda partir d'un air amusé :

« Il est mignon non? »

Mitchell se contenta de rigoler tandis qu'il débarrassait son plateau.

« Bon je vais aller m'entraîner un peu, ça vous dit tous les deux? »

« Je vous accompagne Colonel Mitchell »

« Non, pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord passer voir Sam avant de vous rejoindre. » répondit Vala en souriant.


End file.
